Attends-moi, Ace
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ces mots. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te les adresse. Explique-moi, Ace, pourquoi es-tu mort ? Cet étau de sentiments m'enserre tellement fort. je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Pourquoi, Ace ? /Song-Fic/ Attention léger yaoi.


Bonjour, Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un petit OS basé sur "Charly" de **Christophe Maé** _(ce mec a le don de me faire hérisser le poil quand je l'écoute c'est... magique, et tellement émouvant !) _Voilà, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?

Attention, c'est du yaoï _(bon, léger mais quand même)_, donc si t'aime pas, tu lis pas. C'est du tout mignon _(et ça ne me ressemble pas...)_

**Disclaimer:** One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas. Et la chanson utilisée non plus _(sinon je serais une grande artiste XD)_ j'emprunte juste un peu tout pour faire un mélange.

Ce texte est dédié à un proche qui nous a quitté trop tôt.

* * *

L'horizon sans fin s'étend devant moi. La vie m'attend. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à saisir cette opportunité ? Je dois être fort, fort pour tous nos frères. Et pourtant je n'y arrive pas. C'est tellement fade ici. Nos frères s'en sont remis, ils font face à la vie, avancent à nouveau. Moi, un mur m'empêche d'avancer. Je ne peux pas.

Tu sais quoi ? Je suis devenu Capitaine, après le départ de Père. Nous essayons de rétablir cet honneur que qu'il avait, celui qu'il devrait avoir pour toujours. Parce que Père était un grand homme,avec un cœur immense. Assez ouvert pour considérer tous ses alliés comme ses enfants. Il était un grand homme. Mais tout comme toi, il est mort. Je trouve ça bizarre de marquer ces mots. Tu ne peux pas être mort. Au moment où je t'écris, mes mains tremblent, des larmes salées dévalent mes joues. Tu te serais sans doute moqué de moi, tu m'aurai sans doute insulté de piaf à nouveau. Mais tu ne peux plus.

Car tu n'es plus là, parmi nous. Parmi tes frères.

_Hey Charly _  
_ Dis c'est comment chez toi _  
_ Tu sais c'est bien triste ici Depuis que l'on rit sans toi_

Nos frères s'en sont remis, je te l'ai déjà dis. Mais il règne toujours un malaise cependant. Curiel continue ses blagues foireuses, mais tu n'es plus là pour le soutenir -ni pour le protéger d'Izou quand il pique ses crises de colère-. Son humour est devenu beaucoup plus fade qu'avant. Nos rires se mélangent, chaleureux, mais il manque le tien. Ton rire est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister, si émouvant et sincère. Il résonne encore dans nos cœurs. Surtout le mien. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce son, si mélodieux.

_Hey Charly_  
_Dis c'est quand qu'on se voit_  
_Je te chanterai la vie_  
_Même sans voix_

Ace, tu sais quoi ? Toi qui voulait toujours que je chante pour toi, maintenant j'en serais capable. Les légendes racontent que le phénix a un chant si mélodieux que les morts en reviennent à la vie. Mais tout ceci est faux. J'ai tenté, j'ai essayé en vain. Ace, explique moi pourquoi j'écris ces mots, ces mots si douloureux pour moi ? Tu ne pourras jamais les lire de toute façon. Mais je ressens le désir de me confier, comme une adolescente de treize ans. C'est étonnant pour mon âge, non ? Les larmes coulent sur ce carnet orange, ta couleur préférée.

Ça me fait mal.

_Et dans mon cœur je t'entends Encore jouer à la marelle_  
_Et 1, 2, 3 soleil_  
_Et puis te voilà au ciel_

Mais je ris. Je ris de toutes les conneries que vous avez pu faire avec Satch, de tous les délires que l'on a pu avoir ensemble. Tes blagues déplacées, ton humour à toute épreuve, derrière lequel se cachait une véritable tristesse. Tristesse qui s'est peu à peu amenuisée grâce à l'équipage, grâce à nous. Déjà, avant tu étais plutôt têtu, alors je n'imagine pas maintenant. Ton âme a surement trouvé le repos éternel, alors que la mienne est tourmentée. D'abord Satch, puis Père et enfin toi. Mais bon sang, pourquoi as-tu répondu à la provocation d'Akainu ? Tu aurais pu être encore parmi nous. Cette question restera sans réponse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu t'en empêcher ?

_Combien de temps_  
_Combien de temps on aura_  
_Avant de te revoir sourire_  
_Et nous serrer dans tes bras_  
_Et nous serrer dans tes bras_

Ton sourire me hante. Ton visage me hante. Je me hais de ne pas t'avoir retenu. Être parti à la recherche de Teach était une vraie connerie, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je me hais encore plus de ne pas t'avoir déclaré mes sentiments. Mais comment aurais-pu ? Tu me considérais comme ton grand frère, comme ton meilleur ami. Franchement comment aurais-je pu ? Mon souhait le plus cher serait de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer si fort que je t'étoufferai de mes sentiments. Cet étau qui m'enserre et qui me prive d'air. Tu étais mon Oxygène, Ace. Je meurs à petit feu.

C'est tellement débile de déclarer mes sentiments, comme ça, sur ce simple bout de papier. Pourtant ça me permet d'évacuer sans inquiéter les autres. Je me suis enfermé dans ma cabine pour t'écrire ces quelques mots, que tu ne verras jamais. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Ça ne ressemble pas à l'image que je donne de moi. Je suis sensé êtrre quelqu'un de passif, de flegmatique, non ?

_Hey Charly_  
_J'ai plus de nouvelles tu vois J'espère que tout baigne là-bas_  
_Et que les anges rient avec toi_

Un jour je te rejoindrai, tu verras. Satch et toi, êtes déjà là-haut. Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber nos frères. Eux aussi, ont besoin de moi. Je dois rester fort pour eux, je suis leur capitaine, leur frère. Je me dois de rester présent parmi eux. La tâche est lourde, mais je saurai supporter ce poids, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Hey Charly_  
_On est plus fort que tu crois_  
_La vie a donné a repris_  
_C'est comme ça_

Nous faisons le tour des îles sous notre protection en ce moment même. L'équipage doit rassurer les habitants de ces îles, et leur dire que même si Père n'est plus de ce monde, nous continuerons à les protéger. Mais Teach nous donne du fil à retordre. Nous volant peu à peu les territoires qui nous restent. Tu serais heureux de savoir que ton frère a survécu. Il s'entraine en ce moment même, dans Calm Belt. C'est le second de Roger qui s'occupe de lui. Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà, toi qui a toujours été à l'affut de Mugiwara. J'en serais presque jaloux, si ma raison était fondée. Je rêverais de pouvoir te revoir, rire avec toi un nouveau. Mais c'est comme ça, on y peut rien. La vie reprend tout doucement son cours.

_Et dans mon cœur je t'entends Encore jouer à la marelle_  
_Et 1, 2, 3 soleil_  
_Et puis te voilà au ciel_

Je me souviens de chacun de tes traits, de chaque tâche de rousseur parsemant ta peau. De ton sourire enjôleur, moqueur. De ta manie à courir nu sur le bateau. Je me souviens de tes crises d'adolescent, de toutes les conneries que tu as pu faire. Ce jour où tu as essayé de dresser un Roi des Mers, celui où tu as failli faire brûler la moitié du Moby-Dick en dormant. Et du jour au lendemain, tu nous quitte précipitamment.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir écrire ça.

_Combien de temps_  
_Combien de temps on devra_  
_Regarder nos enfants partir_  
_Là-haut dans tes bras_  
_Oh mais dis-le moi_

Dois-je encore croire en ce Dieu qui t'accueille les bras ouverts ? Dois-je penser que tu t'amuse bien là-haut, en compagnie de nos nakamas nous ayant quitté trop tôt ? Je me demande: Es-tu heureux, là haut ?

_Combien de temps_  
_Combien de temps on aura_  
_Avant de te revoir sourire_  
_Et nous serrer dans tes bras_

Même ton odeur me manque. Celle de la cendre parfumée aux fruits rouges. Je voudrais t'étreindre encore une fois dans mes bras. Sentir une dernière fois ton odeur sucrée. Comme lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars, et que je venais dans ta cabine te réveiller. Je n'ai jamais su de quoi il en retournait, mais une fois réveillé, tu ne voulais plus me lâcher, t'accrochant à moi comme à la vie. Toi qui n'a jamais pleuré devant les autres, tu ne voulais pas passer pour un pleurnichard "Comme mon frère" aurais-tu dis.

_J'allume une flamme sous la lune Et mon cœur se rallume_  
_Se rallume pour toi_  
_J'allume une flamme sous la lune Et mon cœur se consume_  
_Se consume pour toi_

Tu le sais, je n'ai jamais été le plus à l'aise avec mes sentiments. J'ai toujours préféré tout garder pour moi. Ne rien montrer. Tout comme toi, une coïncidence ? Quand je m'envole dans le ciel étoilé, déployant mes ailes enflammées, je ne peux que penser à toi. Tu voulais toujours me monter sur le dos pendant mes rondes. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais pas capable de te le refuser. Et tu en profitais, sans le savoir. Ce n'est qu'un amour à sens unique, et je le sais. Mais j'aimais espérer.

_Combien de temps_  
_Combien de temps on devra_  
_Regarder nos enfants partir_  
_Là-haut dans tes bras_  
_Oh mais dis-le moi_

L'état dans lequel je suis est tellement désespérant. Ces notes seront sans doute illisibles, noyées sous mes larmes. Oui, moi, Marco le phénix, je pleure, je chiale comme tu l'aurais dis. Tout ceci était impensable il y a quelques temps. Mais il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour. N'est-ce pas ?

_Combien de temps_  
_Combien de temps on aura_  
_Avant de te revoir sourire_  
_Et nous serrer dans tes bras_

Les autres ont essayé de me remonter le moral comme ils le pouvaient. Ace, tu étais le seul à ne pas savoir que je t'aimais. J'aimais un gamin. Et un sacré gamin ! Un gamin capricieux et blagueur. Et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et je ris, je ris et je pleure en même temps. Tellement désespérant.

_Combien de temps_  
_Combien de temps on devra_  
_Regarder nos enfants partir_  
_Là-haut dans tes bras_  
_Oh mais dis-le moi_

Mais pour l'heure, je dois rejoindre mes frères. Je dois m'occuper de notre nombreuse famille. Parce que c'est sur moi que tout repose à présent. Si tu le vois, là-haut, passe le bonjour à Père, s'il te plaît. J'espère que tu as rejoint ta famille biologique là-haut. Et que tu n'as pas essayé de tuer ton père. De toute façon, lui aussi est mort.

_Combien de temps_  
_Combien de temps on aura_  
_Avant de te revoir sourire_  
_Et nous serrer dans tes bras_  
_Ouais et nous serrer dans tes bras_

Je sais bien que mon amour est à sens unique. Je m'en contenterai. Un jour, nous nous reverrons. Et ce jour-là, je l'attendrai avec impatience. J'attendrai de pouvoir revoir ton sourire, de pouvoir t'entendre rire à nouveau. De sentir ton odeur. On m'a toujours décrit comme quelqu'un de patient, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors j'attendrai.

_Vas-y danse_  
_Danse pour moi_  
_Oui danse pour moi_

Je t'aime.

* * *

A noter que c'est ma toute première song-fic, et qu'en tant que Célibataire renforcée (xD), je me base sur ce que je lis pour les sentiments et le reste. Donc... C'est bizarre. Alors, des avis ? Des conseils ?

Des reviews, des gentilles reviews, des méchantes reviews pour votre pauvre auteur dévouée -ça c'est à revoir- ?


End file.
